missing love
by CupCakeSlayer
Summary: Maximum Martinez moves to a new town full of interesting things which include her mysterious neighbor (who she isn't attracted to at all), but things get strange quickly with disappearances that nobody seems to care about but she is determined to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

I sit in the car listening to music on my iPod. I''ve been giving my mom and sister the cold shoulder for a week now. Why we'll because of my mom's job we have to move away from California to Arizona. At the current moment we are driving there.

"Come on Max. Give it a chance you might like it." My mom says.

My mom is a vet. Usually we get along fine, but since we are moving because she got a new job I'm rather mad at her.

I don't reply. I just roll my eyes, turn up the volume on my iPod, and close my eyes to sleep.

* * *

"Max wake up! We're almost there!" My sister, Ella squeals in my ear.

Ella is also getting the cold shoulder, but it's not her fault we had to move.

I open my eyes and look out the window.

"Wow." I said my eyes wide in shock as we pull into the driveway.

The house looks huge. There's a big porch with furniture already on it. The entire thing is white on the outside.

I don't waste that much time looking. I get out of the car and sprint to the door getting there before Ella. I run upstairs and into the bigger room.

"Ha it's mine Ella I got here first!" I say in satisfaction as she gets to the door and gives me a dirty look.

"Fine whatever Max" She says and stalks out of my room.

I look around my room. It has blue walls and a connected bathroom. I saw it had a small balcony. I walk over to the glass doors and go outside. Standing on the balcony I see the neighbor also has a balcony close to mine. I wanted to look through their glass doors, but their curtains are closed.

I hurry inside and back downstairs and outside to get my stuff

I walk to the moving van to see my mom Standing by my stuff.

"Max, I'm sorry we had to move and I know that it is hard on you, but please give it a chance." My mom says.

"Fine" I sigh "I'll give it a chance. Can you help me move my stuff to my room?"

"Sure, but I'm helping Ella first since she already asked." She said.

Mom and Ella went inside with some of her stuff. I about to grab some stuff for my room when I heard the neighbors door open. I looked over and saw two children running through their yard toward me.

When they got to me I saw they both had blond hair and blue eyes. There was a boy and a girl. The boy looked a little older.

"Hi, I'm Angel and this is my brother Gazzy. We're your neighbors!" The little girl said as soon as she got to me.

Their door opened again but this time a nicely dressed woman came out. Seeing how nice she looked in her expensive looking clothes, her blond hair up in a french twist, and her heels made my look like trash in my t- shirt, jeans, and worn black chucks. I had my blonde hair that had natural brown and red highlights in a sloppy ponytail.

Great Max way to make a first impression.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Ride. I see you already met Angel and Gassy. My other son is inside. It's nice to meet you." She said in an elegant voice as she held out her hand to my mom who had come back outside again.

"Hello I'm Valencia Martinez and my daughters are Max and Ella. It's nice to meet you to." She said while shaking her hand.

"Well, we will leave you to unpack, but I insist you and your family come over for dinner tonight." Mrs. Ride said keeping a perfect smile on her face as she shook Ella's and my hand.

"We would love to." My mom replied.

"Great, we will see you at five." and with that she had Angel and Gazzy across the yard and back into their house.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to unpack since I only had three hours till five.

* * *

Fang POV

"Fang you missed them!" Angel yells as soon as I hear the front door close.

I didn't go over to see the new neighbor because just like every time we got a new neighbor mom invites them over for dinner. Well, at least Iggy, my best friend, would be there with him.

"Sorry Angel, I'll meet her later though."I say to her and head back upstairs to his room where Iggy was waiting.

I walk in and see Iggy peeking through the curtains on my glass door that led to my balcony.

"Hey fang, check this out! I can see the new neighbor in her bedroom!" Iggy said not bothering to look away from the new neighbor.

Iggy had blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Iggy get way from there. Let's just watch a movie till dinner." I say sitting down on the bed and turning on a movie.

"Whatever" Iggy said and sat down one the bed to watch the movie.

If this neighbor was like the last one we got then I was leaving during dinner because I wasn't dealing with another girl like that.

* * *

this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

We rang the Ride's door bell at five o'clock. Almost immediately Angel opens the door.

"Yay! You're here!" Angel said jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

Mrs. Ride quickly ran up to the door. Her heels clicking the whole way.

"Welcome please come in" she said letting us through the door.

"You have a lovely house." My mom say while we walked through the hallway which was decorated with paintings and other types of art work. The hall looked more like a museum then a home.

"Thank you." she said. "Fang it time for dinner." She yelled without stopping as we passed the stairs.

She led us into a large dining room with a huge table that looked like it was made out of mahogany.

"Take a seat in any chair." she said sitting down at the head of the table.

Mom sat on the left of Mrs. Ride and Ella sat next to her. I was about to sit next to Ella when Angel said, "No Max sit by me."

So since I couldn't say no to her bambi eyes I walked over and sat next to angle who was sitting by Mrs. Ride.

When I sat down I noticed how uncomfortable the chairs were.

Just then Gazzy and two other boys came into the dining room. While Gazzy ran and sat down so there was one seat in between him and Ella I turned my attention to the other boys.

They were both tall. While one had blond hair the other had black hair. The on with black hair was only wearing black. Hmm wonder if he's emo. The one with the blond hair was wearing white shorts and a blue shirt. The one with the blond hair looked at me and then Ella before walking over and sitting between Gazzy and Ella.

Well, that was a boost to my self-confidence. (note the sarcasm)

The one with the black hair came and sat besides me.

"This is my son Fang," She said gesturing to the boy sitting next to me. "And this is his friend Iggy, he lives down the street."

"It's nice to meet you two." Ella said looking at Iggy while Iggy just looked at her.

"The pleasure is all mine." Iggy said looking into Ella's eyes. Which just made Ella blush more.

Then because I was pretty worried with the flirting I pretended to throw up on to my plate. Though the only person who noticed was Fang. Though he didn't laugh or smile. The only reaction he had was the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly.

" So Max you're starting school on Monday right?" Mrs. Ride asked.

"Yeah" I reminds me I have to start school in the middle of the semester.

"Well then it's decided. You and Ella will ride to school with Fang.

I jerk my head up in surprise. "What? I don't know him!"

"I think it's a good idea since its that or walk because I have to leave early." My mom said.

I didn't say anything. I would be talking to her later.

Dinner was done cooking then so Mrs. Ride brought out the spaghetti and the chatter

Died down and we all just ate.

After dinner we went home. I was tired so I decided to just go take a shower.

After I was done I went out on my balcony in my shorts and a tank top wrapped in a blanket. I sat down on the couch. I heard the balcony door open but when I looked no one was there. I look around and saw that Fang had come out on his balcony.

"Hi" I said not know what to say.

"Hey" he said sitting on the railing.

Well now it's just an awkward silence. Great.

"Sorry you have to drive me to school." I say the mentally face palm myself. why would I bring that up?

"It's fine I don't mind." He said looking at the stairs. "Anyways now you get to spend quality time with me." he said smirking.

"You wish" I said getting annoyed.

"Maybe I do. Night" he said walking back inside.

What the neck does that mean. Whatever I'm tired. I go back into my room and went to bed. Great I have school tomorrow. (note the sarcasm)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the people who reviews. If you have suggestions feel free to tell me.

Poke! Poke! Poke!  
I grab whatever was poking me, snap it in half, and throw it across the room. How dare people wake me up before six.

"Glad I didn't use my finger. God Max!" I hear a male voice say.

My eyes snap open. "IGGY!?" I scream shocked that he's in my room.

"HI Max. What's up?" Iggy says sitting down in my desk chair.

"Get out of my room!" I scream. I'm really pissed off now. How dare he be in my room.

"Fine" Iggy says like he is allowed to be offended that I said it harshly. "But I'm taking Ella to school. So your stuck with Fang."

I'm still getting over the fact he was in my room while I slept to notice he was already at the door.

"You know you talk in your sleep right? I'll be sure to tell Fang what you think of him, I assume he's emo boy right?" And with that Iggy left the room.

Oh no. I forgot I talk in my sleep. What had I said. Before I can get up and threaten Iggy he is out the front door.

I guess I'll worry about that later. I get up and put on skinny jeans and a shirt that says "I'm not stubborn my way is just better", and my new chucks.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast and sitting on the table was a huge plate full of bacon!

"Sweet! Who made bacon?" I ask Ella who is eating cereal. Really? Who eats cereal when you can have bacon.

"Iggy made it before he left."she says.

I quickly eat the bacon and right after I finish the last piece the door bell rings.

Oh that Iggy" Ella says fixing her colorful dress.

She quickly runs out the door to iggys blue car and hops in. As the car drives away I see fang walk out the his door.

"Hey fang" I call out to him.

"Hurry up and get in we are going to be late" he says back.

I quickly hurry across the yard and hop into his black truck. Hmm well look at that he matches his car with his black shirt, jeans, and chucks.

"So is this a good school?" I ask hoping that it would be better than my old school.

"Yeah. Just avoid the janitor." He says plainly.

"What's wrong with the janitor?" At my old school the janitor was nice to me. Whenever I got in trouble and didn't feel like going to the office he let me stay in his office. Which wasn't the best office.

"Just ask the other kids." He says plainly not interested in the conversation.

"Have you talked to Iggy today?" I ask hoping that he hadn't.

"Yeah" he says as his blank look quickly turned into a frown.

Yikes what did I say? Was it that bad?

Well I don't have time to deal with it now. Time for school I think as we pull up to the school.

* * *

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter out by or on Wednesday. please review. thanks r&r**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay I got homework done and wrote another chapter tell me what you think

* * *

Chapter 4!

Fang' s POV

I'm sitting in my kitchen eating cereal when Iggy walks in.

"Hey Fangles I'm taking Ella to school. So you can have only time with Max." He says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever your taking her cause you like her." I say.

"True, but guess what I heard max talking in her sleep. Guess what she said." Iggy said with the biggest smile ever.

"I don't know "I say kind of interested.

"She said "emo boy strange" I think she means you fang" he says laughing.

Strange? Well that totally helped my self confidence.

"Whatever Iggy aren't you late picking up Ella." I say trying to get him to leave.

"Oh yeah! Bye Fangles" he says running out the door.

I sighed and grabbed my black book bag. Time for school.

Max' s POV

I walk into the office with Fang to get my schedule .

The lady behind the computer looks up and smiles at me.

"Name?" She asks sweetly.

"Maxium Martinez" I say.

"Fang here has most of the same classes so he is in charge of showing you around."She says already focusing on the computer again.

"Okay" I say on my way out the door with Fang following.

Fang quickly leads me to our fist class it was geometry.

I took a seat next to Fang after I showed my schedule to the teacher.

This was a pretty strict teacher. So no one talk almost the entire class.

The periods ended and we went to lunch.  
I sat with Fang Iggy and Ella because I hadn't talked to anyone else that day. I was eating pizza when a girl in a white sundress, mocha skin , and curly brown hair walks up to our table and starts talking to me.

"OMG are you the new girl? I love your out fit. I was in some of your classes this morning. Did you like them? Have you talked to the janitor? I hope not. He scares me. Does he scare you? Oosp fangs here we don't talk about it when he is here." She said quickly.

"Max this is nudge. Nudge this is max." Iggy introduced us.

"Hey max. Let's go to our next class now" fang says standing to leave

"Bye" I say and quickly follow Fang.

When we walked into a hall I was nearly made deaf by the squeal that echoed in the empty hall.

"Fangy!" I hear as a flash of red blinds me.

When I look over to Fang he is now shoved against a locker with a girl's tongue down his throat.

I'm shocked. This must be fangs girlfriend. I feel a painful ping in my heart as I see this. Wait no I don't it's okay he was a girlfriend I'm not interested in him.

I'm shocked again when rang gently but firmly shoves her away.

"Lissa I've told you not to do that." He said sounding mad. "We aren't together."

I get a good look at her and noticed she looks like a slut. Sadly I'm not able to really look because before I know it fang has my hand and is pulling me down the hall.

"Sorry about that max "he says " she's not my girlfriend I'm all free,but as you can see I'm wanted by all the ladies." He smirks.

I have noticed a lot of girls starting longingly at fang all day.

"But no seriously I'm not interested in Lissa." He continues.

Hearing him say that makes me want to smile but I don't because I have no reason to smile.

The rest of the day passes quickly and in walking with Fang to his truck. When I notice a guy who was taking the trash out to the school dumpster watching us. Fang notices this to and puts his arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

I felt sparks go through my body when he touched me. He quickly walks me to the truck and opens the door for me to get in. As soon as I'm in he gets in and starts driving home.

"So what do you think of the school?" Fang asked acting like nothing ever happened.

"Its better than my old school" I say truthfully.

Well I doubt I can get rang to tell me about the janitor so I've got to get someone else to.

"Hey fang do you have nudge' s phone number?" I ask as we pull into his drive way.

"Yeah" he replies. Isn't he just a chatter box.

"Can I have it, please" I'm not really one for manners but I need the number.

"Sure" he grabbed a marker from his bag and wrote stuff on my arm. I didn't even check to see what he wrote. I just hopped out of the truck, said bye, and hurried to my house to do some digging.

Once I got into my room I threw my bag on the bed and programmed Nudge's number into my phone. Once I had hers in I notice rang wrote something else. His number.

I programmed his in to and start to text Nudge.

**(max,**_ nudge)_

_**Hey nudge its max**_

_hi max how did u get my #_

_**not important what do u know about the janitor**_

_O Well u see fang says I'm not allowed to talk about it but look it up on the internet just type in our schools name and it will tell u_

_**k thanks nudge**_

_****__yep any time_

* * *

_****_I took my laptop out to the balcony and sat down on the couch. I did what nudge said to and clicked on the first link I saw as the head line flashed crossed the screen I gasped with shock.

* * *

**I will have the next chapter up soon. please review and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry the chapters is late. I had it half way done but it didn't save. So I had to do all of it again So I decided to just have a short chapter. But guys I only got 2 review for the last chapter please review

Max POV

I'm so shocked. All the articles had one in common. Death.

May 3 student found dead

September 21 student found dead

November 18 student found dead

The list continued like that there was pictures you could look at but I didn't want to so I saved them on my laptop.

I was so shocked with my discovery that I didn't even hear the door to fangs balcony open or realise he was there till he jumped on to my balcony.

"Your safe here" fang said.

"Why did you act so weird at school." I asked thinking about how he suddenly put his arm around me.

"You mean when I touched you?" He continues after I nod at him. " Well maybe I just wanted to put my arm around you" he says like it's perfectly normal.

We sit in comfortable silence for awhile till I get tired.

"Well I'm going to bed "I say getting up and heading into the house. When I get to the door I turn and see fang Is back on his balcony but watching me. I blush and walk back in inside. I would figure the rest out later.

I walk over to bed and fall asleep almost as soon as I hit the bed


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys hers the next chapter luckily it's longer than the last yay!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Max POV

I was riding to school with Fang the next morning when I had the need to ask him the question.

"Who do you think killed those students?"I ask the question had been bugging me all morning.

"I heard it was suicide" he says. It's clear he doesn't want to talk about it so I let it slide since we are pulling into the school parking lot.

We hopped out and fang quickly looked around before walking with me to my locker though when I got there I saw Dylan leaning against it.

Why was Dylan by my locker?

When we get there Dylan ignored Fang and talked to me. "Hey you wanna go out Friday?" He said smirking.

I didn't want to be to mean so I told him that I would think about it.

"Sweet see you later" he said walking away from us.

"Are you going to go?" Fang asked me quietly.

"Probably not I really don't like him. Now come on were gonna be late for class "I say shutting my locker.

Fang seemed to feel better hearing me say that.

The day past slowly but finally gang and I were walking back to his truck.

Today Fang didn't put his arm around me. I was disappointed when I got into his truck but I pushed the thought away as he pulled out of the lot.

"Hey aren't you good at Calculus?"Fang asks me.

"Yeah" I answer him not sure where this is going.

"Can you help me study for the test on Friday?" He asks pulling into his drive way.

"Yeah do you want to come over now and study?"I ask him. Fellas was going over to iggy' s house and mom was working late today.

"Yeah" he says as we get out and walk to my house.

We go inside and up to my room. I was happy I got all of my stuff unpacked so my room looked nice with my dark purple comforter and white bed frame.

I took out my stuff out of my book bag setting them on the bed as dangerous did the same. We sit down on my be and I start explaining stuff to him and give him problems to work though.

When he was about half way done he put his pencil down and said "I need a break"

I laughed and went down stairs to the kitchen and brought back some of my mom's special chocolate chip cookies. I went and sat beside him again offering a cookie as I quickly ate one.

I looked at fang and saw he hadn't taken a bite yet but was instead staring any me. As I look at him he lifted his hand and brushed some cookie crumbs off my face his fingers lingered a moment longer on my lips before he looked me in the eye.

"Max can I kiss you?" He asked me.

I couldn't find words so I just nodded.

With that he leaned in and kissed me slow and gentle. Just his lips touching mine made waves of pleasure go through me.

I kissed him back and fang must have wanted more because he pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. My fingers found their way into his surprisingly soft dark hair pulling him closer as his arms encircled my waist.

He took my bottom lip in his mouth and gently sucked on it. When I gasped he quickly slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored my mouth.

Both out of breath we pulled away. Instantly I missed the chocolate taste of his lips. Fang pressed his mouth to my neck as he catches his breath. Once he caught it he kissed my pulse and I shivered involuntarily. He pulled back so he was looking in my eyes I tried to get off of him since I was still straddling him but his arms just tightened holding me in place.

Fang gently rubbed my back and whispered in my ear "I should do that more often."

I smiled. Well since his breath fanning my neck made me want to kiss him again I decided to do the same to him. So I leaned really close to his ear so whenever I talked my lips brushed his ear. " I'm so not going with Dylan this Friday." After I say that I kiss his ear and pull back off his lap.

"Come on let's finish your home work."I say.

Fang sighs finishing his homework though he insisted on holding my hand.

Before he left he kissed me one more time and went home before he got into trouble.

I finished my own homework once he left, ate dinner and quickly fell asleep not knowing what horror was waiting for me tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter please review it helps me write please follow the story to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I so happy I got my first three favorites! thanks to those who reviewed and to those who favorite My story please follow my story to.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Max POV

I woke up in the morning and remembered what happened with Fang. I smiled at the memories. I couldn't wait to see him.

My door opened and Ella ran in. "Max get up! I know about you and fang. Iggy told me. Go shower I have an out fit you have to wear today." She squealed.

I really didn't think about what she was saying so I went to shower but once I had my top off I saw something on my back.

No. It couldn't be. On my back were my wings. No. They took them away years ago. This couldn't be happening.

"Max hurry up and shower." Ella yelled impatiently.

I tried to forget about my wings for a bit and just thought of dangerous until I was done showering.

I stepped in to my room again wrapped in a towel.

Ella stood there with a black and white thin long sleeved shirt and a cool layered back skirt that went to mid-thigh. I put the clothes on and ran down stairs where there was bacon witch I quickly ate. Then I ran upstairs brush my teeth, grabbed my bag and ran out side just as dangerous was walking out.

As soon as I saw rang the thoughts of my wings disappeared. I quickly ran over to him and hugged him. Fang who apparently missed me to leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before we hurried and got in to the truck.

One we got to school Fang took my hand and we walked to class.

We sat together in all our classes and at lunch. After school was over fang and I were walking to his truck and fang was holding my hand sending little sparks though me.

"Can I come over after school and work on homework again?" Fang asked me.

"Sure" I tell him smiling.

Fang opened my door for me and helped me in then drove me home.

We walked inside and upstairs to my room. We took out our stuff and did our homework together. We finished at 4:30.

"When do you have to be home?" I ask him.

"I have another have an hour I can stay here" he says with a smile.

"Sweet well what do you want to-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because fang started to kiss me.

I kissed him back loving that all my problems were gone when we kissed. He pulled me into his lap like yesterday with me straddling him and continued to kiss me.

I weaved my fingers into his hair pulling him closer. Fang started to run his hands up and down my back but he hit as sensitive part of my wings and a sharp pain went through me.

I cried out in pain and fang pulled back.

"Are you alright ?" Fang asked me panicking. Before I knew what he was doing he turned me around so I was still in his lap and pulled up the back of my shirt.

I heard him gasp and knew he had saw my wings. I quickly turned around to look at fang. I started to crying knowing this would drive him away from me like it did to the rest but instead of running away from me he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't cry max I'm not scared of you" he said holding me tightly.

"Why not? I'm a freak." I said say confused.

" Well max if your a freak I guess we can be freaks together." Saying that he took off his shirt.

I have to say fang had a nice chest and a six pack but what really shocked me was the fact that he just spread he midnight black wings.

"How did you get your wings" I ask him as he folds them and puts his shirt back on.

"My dad was a scientist." He says.

"My dad was a scientist too. Only after I got them he decided to take them away again. They just came back this morning." I tell him.

Fang pulled me back into his lap. "I have to go now but meet me on your balcony in an hour."

"Okay" I tell him as he grabs his stuff.

He kissed me quickly then hurried back to his house so he wouldn't be late. I watched him go not knowing that within the next hour the first of many shocks would happen.

* * *

**that's the chapter review and follow please and if you are super awesome favorite! tell my what you think should happen next.**


	8. Chapter 8

read and review

* * *

Chapter 8

Max POV

I walk into the living room after Fang left and saw my mom watching the news.

On the television a news reporter was talking about stuff. I didn't pay attention to him I just sat on the couch and thought about how fang had wings to.

I heard the reporter say our town name and I looked up to see the face of one of the sluts that went to our school.

"17 year old Lissa Summers was reported missing today. Parents say she went to school and didn't come home."

I stopped listen and ran upstairs onto my balcony happy it had been an hour. I stood there for about ten seconds bebore fang came out.

As soon as he was on my balcony I ran and hugged him.

"Lissa is missing" I tell him everything I heard.

"Well she's probably dead." Fang says gently.

"How do you know" I ask.

"They always die "he says holding me tightly.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Its happened when they go to school and don't come back." He told me.

"Its happened before?" I ask.

"It happens every 5 years" he says looking worried.

"How many people disappear." I ask. Every 5 years each article had said.

"Its different every time." He said.

"Well figure it out together" I said as I pulled him over to the couch on the balcony.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"We are going to figure out who's doing it together.

" I said as I pulled him over to the couch on the balcony.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"We should find out who's doing it and then report them to the police." I tell him.

"Okay but we don't tell anyone." He says after a minute of thinking.

"Deal." I say.

For the rest of the night fang and I talk about random things. Finally we both go to bed. We both go to sleep unaware of the eyes watching and listening to us.

* * *

i have another story coming out please look at it


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school the student body was awful. Everyone crying, yelling, or blaming people. Even Nudge was quiet.

Lissa's friends made a shrine to her in her locker. Filled it to the brim with flowers, stuffed animals, and notes that said nice things about her. At the top of the locker carefully placed so no paper or flowers would fall on it was a single candle that was kept burning. Behind it was a card in the shape of a heart that said "We have hope".

Lunch was awful as all ways I don't know why the school hired our lunch guy his food is awful and he's just plain scary. His arms are covered in tattoos and he has some face piercings.

After school I was getting things out of my locker while fang was at his.

I grabbed my stuff and was about to close my locker when I saw a piece of paper.

Before I could read it I saw fang was walking to my locker. So I shoved it in my bookbag to look at later.

When Fang got there we walked to his truck and went home.

As we pulled into the drive way Fang told me he would meet me on my balcony at 7 and we would work on our plan and hopefully put it into action.

I walk out to my balcony to wait for fang. I brought my laptop since I had saved all of the newspaper articles and pictures.

Fang came out a few minutes later an jumped onto my balcony.

"Your late." I tell him.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch with me.

Wanting to get working right away I showed him the articles. After we looked at those I showed him the pictures I still hadn't seen.

In every photo was the same person.

The janitor.

* * *

Sorry it's short next one will be longer. Tell me if I'm doing a good job. What do u want to happen in the story?


End file.
